Même la plus pure des âmes peut être brisée
by Illwen
Summary: Suite à un événement particulier, Draco demande à travailler ses cours de son côté. [Défi lancé par la page Répertoire de fanfiction Harry Potter.]


**Note : Me revoilà avec un petit OS qui est en réalité un défi proposé par la page "Répertoire de fanfiction Harry Potter" sur facebook. Le but est de choisir une image et d'écrire un texte qui comporte des mots et des phrases qui nous sont imposés.**

 **L'image utilisée ici est la vignette de la fiction.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

 **Illwen.**

* * *

 **Même la plus pure des âmes peut être brisée**

* * *

Draco avait l'habitude de s'entraîner seul depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Si avant, il supportait tant bien que mal de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule d'élèves empotés toute la journée, ce n'était plus le cas. Il continuait de travailler sa théorie à la bibliothèque et les professeurs lui faisait parvenir chaque lundi le programme de la semaine. Pour la pratique, il avait régulièrement des entretiens de contrôle avec les professeurs concernés. Il passait toutes ses évaluations théoriques avec les autres et la pratique face à ses professeurs.

Si au départ, la demande particulière du jeune Malefoy avait surprit le corps enseignant, il n'en restait pas moins que le jeune homme n'allait bien. Alors ils avaient acceptés. Et ils avaient eu raison. Les progrès de Draco était incroyable, comme si il arrivait enfin à se libérer d'une certaine pression.

McGonagall se rappelait parfaitement du jour où Draco était venu les voir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, si triste, presque éteint, suppliant de le laisser faire ses cours de son côté et de ne rien dire à son père. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre les autres professeurs. Il était très bon élève et n'aurait aucun mal à travailler seul avec des entretiens réguliers. Elle avait vu juste. À plusieurs reprises, le jeune homme était venu lui demander du travail supplémentaire. Au mois de janvier, il avait terminer le programme de 6ème année. Alors, voyant le tracas de son élève, la professeure lui avait parlé de la précédente guerre. À sa grande surprise, elle ne fut pas interrompue. Elle lui avait dit que l'important n'était pas où il vivait ni avec qui, ce qui compte vraiment, ce sont nos choix. Le choix de se battre pour ses idées, pour ce que l'on voudrait pour le monde de demain. Elle était persuadée que c'était la présence du Lord Voldemort au manoir Malefoy qui perturbait autant son élève.

Après avoir terminé, Draco avait relevé la tête et posé son regard sur le bureau face à lui. Ses yeux brillaient, ses poings étaient fermés sur son bureau et il parla d'une voix serrée.

 _\- Il habite chez moi, mon père est à ses pieds, ma mère n'est plus la mienne, ces larbins me méprise et l'idée de retourner chez moi me donne envie de vomir. J'ai déjà fait mes choix, ils sont le complet opposé de ceux que mon père a pu faire. Je me fiche du sang des gens, de la famille à laquelle ils appartiennent ou la fortune qu'ils possèdent. Mon choix est fait et si il faut que je me batte en duel contre mon père, je le ferai. Il veut que je rejoigne les rangs et c'est hors de question. Il est complètement responsable de la situation dans laquelle je suis et je le déteste pour ça,_ termina t-il en laissant échapper une larme.

La professeur ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire face à ça. Elle était ravie de savoir que le jeune Malefoy serait de leur côté, mais peinée d'apprendre qu'il refusait de rentrer chez lui, sous peine de devenir l'esclave d'un mage noir en puissance. Elle le voyait tiraillé, triste, sans vraiment d'envie.

Alors elle lui lui conseilla de trouver sa magie. De se concentrer dessus, de sentir la magie parcourir son corps, ses muscles, son sang. Ça prenait du temps, seul les sorciers puissants pouvait le faire si jeune, mais elle sentait en lui le potentiel, développé par son âme brisée. Elle permettait aux sorciers de développé une toute autre puissance, une magie à 100% contrôlable, pure, propre à chaque individu, aux propriétés extrêmement particulière une fois que l'on sait la reconnaître. Il serait ensuite plus apaisé et pourrait mieux se comprendre et s'apprendre. C'est la magie la plus profonde que le sorcier possède. La sentir ou la tenir entre ces mains sont des expériences rares, incroyables et inoubliables. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de forme d'expression propre à cette magie. Certains disent qu'il s'agissait d'eau au creux de leurs mains, qu'une sorte de brouillard s'est formé autour d'eux ou encore qu'un animal est apparu. Mais beaucoup ne sont que des menteurs, incapables de lancer un sort de défense.

C'est ainsi que sur les conseils de sa professeur de métamorphose, Draco se retrouva dans sa salle de travail. C'était une ancienne salle de rencontre. Le piège était grande et lumineuse. Des dorures parcouraient les murs et on pouvait en changer comme on le voulait. Elle était imprégner de magie et il était relativement simple de changer l'ambiance de la pièce.

Instinctivement, la pièce s'assombrit, ne laissant entrer qu'un léger voile lumineux. L'ambiance était douce, agréable et idéale pour ce genre d'exercice.

Il s'installa au milieu de la pièce, à même le sol. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie. C'est un exercice difficile pour un sorcier que de ressentir sa magie. Elle les habite depuis leur naissance, elle fait partie intégrante d'eux. Souvent, les sorciers la ressente lorsqu'ils sont très en colère, elle parcoure le bout de leurs doigts en produisant de petites étincelles. C'est une magie instinctive et puissante qui peut être destructrice si le sorcier la relâche. Ce n'est pas cette magie que cherche Draco. Elle se veut douce et apaisante.

En tailleur sur le sol, les mains sur ces genoux, les paumes vers le ciel, il respirait et essayait de ressentir le monde qui l'entoure. L'air qu'il respire, ses organes qui fonctionnent. Il faut réussir à se perdre, penser à tout et à rien. Pour trouver ce type de magie, il faut complètement s'y abandonner, sans avoir peur. Toute sa concentration se focalisa sur cette petite sensation incroyable qu'il ressentait près de son cœur. Estimant n'avoir rien à perdre, il se laissa complètement aller au bras de cette petite partie de magie.

A la seconde même, tout un tas de souvenirs défilèrent devant ces yeux. Bien loin d'être des souvenirs heureux, il revivait en accéléré la pire nuit de sa vie, datant de quelques semaines seulement. Si il se crispa rapidement devant ces images, il décida de se laisser faire, de ne rien refouler, rien nier. Tout cela c'était réellement passé et il devait l'accepter s'il voulait avancer. Les images étaient plus douloureuse les unes que les autres, il fermait fort les yeux, les larmes coulaient et il ne faisait rien pour les retenir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les souvenirs s'estompèrent et il ne vit que du noir. Alors qu'il commençait à croire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour rien, il vit quelque chose qui bougeait derrière ces paupières. Comme si l'un des rideaux de la salle c'était ouvert et qu'il laissait entrer de la lumière dans la pièce. Certain de ne pas avoir commander autre chose pour la salle, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. La pièce était toujours dans le noir et la seule véritable source de lumière était beaucoup plus proche de lui. Il baissa alors son regard vers ses mains et fit un bond en se redressant et en s'écriant :

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_

La pièce était totalement insonorisée, alors personne de l'extérieur ne l'entendit. Il prit quelques secondes pour respirer et faire un rapide point sur la situation. Les flammes qui entouraient sa main était totalement indolore. Il n'avait mal nul part. Elles avaient une magnifique couleur bleu, tirant vers le turquoise. Alors il comprit. Le bleu est une couleur associée à la pureté. Il avait une magie intérieure pure, belle et aux pouvoirs calmants, apaisants. Chez lui, sa magie s'était manifesté au creux de sa main par des flammes bleu.

Il se sentit fière d'y être arrivé et prit le temps d'admirer cette manifestation incroyable. Il savait que maintenant, il pouvait sentir sa magie et puisée encore plus dedans pour se défendre.

Prit d'un nouveau souffle, il fit disparaître la flamme et sortit. Quand il montra sa réussite à son professeur de métamorphose, celle-ci ne put qu'être fière de son élève, certaine qu'il se libérerait de ses tourments.

* * *

 _Fin_


End file.
